Soy su fan
by maxhika
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un fan llega a Nerima a cumplir unas misiones para obtener algo? Sólo que la fan no la tendrá fácil y el tiempo lo tiene contadito. ¿Lo logrará? Oc. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n
1. Misión

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Soy su fan**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Misión**

* * *

Ranma y Akane iban caminando hacia la escuela, el muchacho de la trenza por el borde de la valla mientras que la joven Tendo en la banqueta; los dos chicos miraban rumbos distintos, se notaban bastante molestos entre sí. El chico de la trenza lucía un ojo amoratado.

—Fea —soltó Ranma.

—Bobo —respondió Akane.

—Desgarbada.

—Idiota.

—Poco atractiva.

—Estúpido —en la frente de la peli azul se estaba formando una vena que le punzaba de forma violenta.

—Pareces gorila —siguió el chico.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Akane ya estaba frente a él.

—¿Por qué siempre me insultas, animal? —interrogó Akane que arrastraba las palabras de forma peligrosa.

—¡Porque tú siempre me golpeas! —respondió Ranma señalándose el ojo amoratado.

—Porque lo tienes bien merecido —rebatió la joven.

—Pero cuantas veces tengo qué decirte que Shampoo es la que se mete en mi cama, yo estoy durmiendo tranquilamente y cuando siento, me cae un mazo encima y luego me das un puñetazo que me mandó del otro lado de la ciudad, ¿tienes idea cuánto me tarde en llegar para el desayuno?

—No me importa, Shampoo amaneció a tu lado y para colmar, la muy descarada tenía puesta una camisa tuya a medio abotonar… —reclamó la chica.

—Lo que pasa es que Akane está muriéndose de celos porque te ama —escucharon una tercera voz.

Los dos chicos giraron hacia la banqueta, donde estaba una jovencita como de 15 años, de cabellos negros que en las puntas lo tenían pintado de rojo, la chica vestían de jeans desgastados que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, unos tenis converse color rojos, una playera negra rasgada y abajo una blusa roja de tirantes, en sus brazo derecho lucía unos calentadores y en la muñeca izquierda tenía una muñequera de cuero color negro; sus ojos color verde resaltaban mucho por el aspecto felino que le daba por el delineado que tenía, un lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Tenía un aspecto bastante desenfadado, además de una mochila que cruzaba su hombro a su cadera y en su mano cargaba una bebida, de la cual tomó un sorbo.

—Y tú Ranma eres un bocazas que la insultas porque realmente tienes miedo de decir lo que sientes por ella —lo señaló, desenfadada.

Ranma se puso rojo al igual que Akane.

Los prometidos se vieron entre ellos, bajaron la mirada al ver la furia de su sonrojo.

—Sí, los dos son unos tontos inmaduros que no saben cómo afrontar sus sentimientos. Los dos se aman, de hecho Ranma ya lo dijo, sólo que luego lo negó por cobarde —continuó aquella extraña jovencita—. Ya sé, seguro se preguntan quién soy… bueno, pues yo: ¡soy su fan! ¡Por favor, por favor, denme un autógrafo y posen para mi cámara, sí? —la chica sacó rapidísima un celular a lo cual los jóvenes miraron con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Eso es una cámara? —cuestionó Ranma que saltó de la valla para acercarse a ver aquel teléfono.

—Sí, es un celular, que tiene muchas cosas, toma fotografías, graba videos, escuchas música, texteas, hablas por teléfono, checas tus redes sociales, juegas… —explicaba aquella jovencita.

—¿Eh? —Akane también se acercó.

Akane y Ranma miraban con mucha curiosidad aquel aparato, se asustaron cuando sonó de repente.

—Ah, perdón… —la chica aplastó la pantalla y se dispuso hablar—. ¡Sí, amiga no me lo vas a creer, estoy con ellos! Claro, claro en cuanto tenga las fotos lo subo al facebook, verás que lindos son en persona… Ranma está guapísimo, amiga, Dios, está como quiere… lo sé, lo sé, estoy muy emocionada… sí, valió la pena… me siento tan feliz… oh, espera… —se despegó del aparato—. Mi amiga quiere hablar con ustedes, ella también es una admiradora suya.

Los dos chicos se miraron con desconfianza, Ranma fue el primero en alargar la mano, pero aquel aparato le resultaba bastante extraño, apenas lo iba a tocar cuando retiró la mano con mucho recelo.

—Oh, amiga, espera, hemos olvidado que ellos son de los 90, en ese tiempo los celulares no se conocían como ahora, dame unos minutos, ¿sí? Te regreso la llamada. Bye —la chica volvió a presionar la pantalla.

—¿Tú cómo te llamas? —interrogó Akane que se notaba muy desconcertada.

—Pues verán… yo soy la representante de todos los fans que ustedes tienen en el mundo, soy de esas chicas que sigue esperando el ansiado beso entre ustedes, la boda, hijos. El final feliz —sonrió ampliamente.

Akane y Ranma volvieron a mirarse como diciéndose entre ellos que la chica que tenía en frente estaba loca.

—Verán, ustedes tienen años con la misma edad, peleándose como siempre por tonterías, malentendidos, Akane con su mal carácter y Ranma con su gran idiotez, pero creo que de alguna forma es lindo. He venido aquí por que gané un concurso y tengo una serie de misiones por cumplir, la principal es que ustedes se confiesen, pero lamentablemente tengo muy poco tiempo… a cambio de eso, su creadora me regalara el verdadero final de su manga… lo sé, lo sé, muy extraño y me llevaría mi valioso tiempo explicándoselo.

La joven dio un largo suspiro lleno de ilusión mirando al cielo. Akane y Ranma seguían muy sorprendidos por aquella jovencita, para empezar, su vestimenta era demasiado rara y ni qué decir de su aparato ése.

—Pero primero una foto —la chica se puso en medio de los dos y se tomó varias fotos, posando, en una hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma, segundos después, la chica se desmayó.

Akane le echaba aire a la pobre chica. La pelinegra se despertó, todavía con corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Lo besé, no puedo creerlo, ¡tengo que tuitearlo enseguida! —la chica ya estaba moviendo sus deditos sobre la pantalla.

—Se nos hace tarde para la escuela… —se acordó Akane.

—¡Es cierto!

—Esperen, ya les dije que necesito que ustedes se confiesen, quiero el verdadero final entre ustedes, así que no los dejaré ir hasta que los vea hablarse de sus sentimientos —determinó la chica.

Los jóvenes prometidos se pusieron muy rojos.

—Yo qué sentimientos puedo tener por esa chica poco atractiva que tiene fuerza de gorila —explayó Ranma que se llevó las manos tras de la nuca.

—Ni quien se enamorara de ése fenómeno afeminado —rebatió Akane que frunció el ceño.

—Y ahí van de nuevo… —la chica abrió los ojos como platos—. Ay no, sólo tengo tres horas, me va a costar más de lo que pensé… No, todo sea por el verdadero final de Ranma ½

Agarró la mano de Akane y la de Ranma y las entrelazó. Les puso pegamento extra fuerte.

—Con esto ni Dios los separa…

—¡Airen! —el grito alarmó a la chica.

Movió a Ranma antes de que la bicicleta estrellara en el rostro del chico.

—¿Tú quien ser? —interrogó Shampoo con desconcierto.

—Soy una pro-Akane —contestó la joven de cabellos negros, mirando con rencor a la peli morada.

—¿Pro-Akane? —repitieron los tres chicos.

—Sí, miren —la chica señaló su celular de la cual se veían muchas imágenes de Ranma y Akane besándose, abrazándose y otras comprometedoras que pusieron rojos a los jóvenes prometidos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero cuando! Pero si nosotros ni siquiera… ¡Seguro tú maldito te aprovechas mientras duermo! —Akane le dio un puñetazo a Ranma que ya lo iba mandar a volar, pero la chica rara le había amarrado una cuerda de la cintura, jalándolo en el aire, y haciendo que se golpeara en el concreto, llevando a Akane encima de él debido al pegamento que los unía.

—Vaya que es efectivo el pegamento —la chica pestañeó—. Lo siento, Ranma corazón, pero sí te salías volando no sé cuánto tiempo me llevaría buscarte y no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo —dijo la joven admirando a Ranma que yacía en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos—. Ah y las historias que circulan por ahí, donde Ranma y Akane finalmente se besan… oh por Dios y hay otras donde hacen cosas más de… —la chica se sonrojó—, pero se supone que esas no debo leerlas por su alto contenido para adulto, pero es que… bueno, soy muy curiosa y he aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de cosas para adultos? —interrogó Ranma ya repuesto.

La pelinegra dio un respingo en su lugar asustada, sabía que Ranma se reponía rápido pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que casi le diera un infarto.

La chica se acercó al oído de Ranma, empezando a susurrarle cosas. El chico se puso colorado, sacando humo de las orejas y por reacción llevaba sus azules pupilas hacia Akane quien se notaba desconcertada.

—Y dices que en otras ella es la que se…

—Shhhh que si te oye en serio que si te manda a Moscú —la chica reía por lo bajo sin dejar de ver a Akane con una mezcla de picardía y diversión.

—¿De qué tanto hablan? —preguntó Akane ya molesta por aquellas miradas, tenía su mano adherida a la de Ranma pero ni así alcanzaba a oírlos.

Shampoo también estaba enojada con la jovencita.

—De que deben de madurar —sonrió amigable la chica—. Akane, tú eres hermosa y tienes una figura envidiable, incluso mejor que la de ésta —miró despectiva a Shampoo.

Le mostró unas fotos donde Akane aparecía con poca ropa, haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera color tomate y que Ranma sufriera un derrame nasal, quedando colgado de la mano de Akane.

—Son dibujos que hacen de sus personajes favoritos y obviamente yo también hice unos… pero no son tan buenos —la chica mostró otra tanda de dibujos, unos daban risa, haciendo que Shampoo carcajeara y señalara a la peli azul que quería golpearla, pero también sentía que era un burla aquel dibujo—. Lo hice cuando tenía 8 años y con mucho cariño, pero miren, he mejorado —mostró otro donde Ranma y Akane se besaban dulcemente—. Los amé desde el primer día que los vi —los verdes ojos de la joven se iluminaron como soles.

Akane y Ranma quedaron embelesados ante la linda imagen que la chica les mostraba, se observaron entre ellos, con profundas ganas de experimentar aquel beso ficticio.

La chica sonrió cuando vio que los chicos se iban acercando poco a poco para darse un beso.

—Sí, sólo un poco más… un poco más —la joven ya estaba preparando la cámara.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante lo que estaba a punto de visualizar, ya podía ver su triunfo y verse frente a la prensa recibiendo el ultimo tomo con el verdadero final de Ranma ½ de la mismísima creadora. Ya se veía, ya leyendo el final tan esperado.

Ranma y Akane estaban a dos centímetros de unir sus labios.

Shampoo estaba todavía en shock después de ver que todas esas fotos y las historias que giraban alrededor de los jóvenes prometidos.

—¡Ran-chan!

—¡Ranma-sama!

Los cabellos de la pelinegra se le pusieron de punta al oír esas voces femeninas.

—Con que me la quieren poner difícil eh… —musitó la invitada mirando con enojo a ése par de chicas que venían saltando.

Agarró a los chicos de la mano y se los llevó corriendo, deseaba tener la agilidad de Ranma para saltar por los tejados. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando escuchó los gritos de desesperación de las otras tres, Shampoo diciendo que todo eso que había visto eran montajes, y no se equivocaba.

* * *

Se refugiaron en un callejón, la chica sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, se sostuvo de sus rodillas.

—Debí de haber ido al gimnasio antes de venir… —se quejó la joven que respiraba agitada.

—Oye… ¿y qué más hay acerca de nosotros? —interrogó Akane curiosa, poniéndosele las mejillas rojas.

—Dibujos, historias, mangas alternativos… uff, un montón de cosas, adoro un peluche de P-chan, pero en serio Akane, ¿no te das cuenta quien es P-chan?

—Es mi mascota —respondió con simpleza la peli azul.

La chica se llevó la mano a la frente, y miró a Ranma quien se encogió de hombros. Se comprendían con la mirada.

—Por favor, dense un besito y díganse lo mucho que se aman, harán felices a muchos fans —les sonrió la chica.

—P-pero… —Ranma se puso rojo.

—Ah no te hagas, Ranma, tú has admitido indirectamente lo mucho que te gusta Akane y gruñiste de enfado cuando representaron Romeo y Julieta por que no pudiste besarla —acusó la joven—. Lo sé todo de ti —finalizó, haciendo que Ranma cimbrara.

—¿E-en serio, Ranma? —los ojos de Akane se iluminaron y le brillaron.

—Sí, además siempre se pone celoso, adoro cuando esta de celosito, es tan kawai, en serio te amamos —la chica se dejó llevar por su emoción, abrazando a Ranma.

Sintió que la asesinaban con la mirada, por lo que lentamente se separó del chico, tragó saliva y no se atrevió a ver a Akane, más le valía no volver abrazar al joven de la trenza si quería salir viva de ése mundo.

—Hace un momento estuvieron a punto de besarse si no fuera por las otras locas… por cierto, Akane, cuídate de Kodachi en muchas historias la ponen como una psicópata al igual que a Shampoo que hace de todo por tener a Ranma… Oh y tu Ranma, más te vale ser más honesto con tus sentimientos, porque luego llegan nuevos pretendientes y te bajan a la prometida eh, conste, ya les advertí.

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo entre ellos, compartiendo una mirada de extrañeza y susto.

—Ah, y ni que decir de los otros donde tú eres la de la maldición —la extraña señaló a Akane—. Donde te conviertes en hombre, es tan gracioso y a veces te ponen tan guapo —la chica suspiró—. Todo un mundo gira alrededor de los prometidos más famosos de Nerima.

Sin darse cuenta, Ranma y Akane ya estaban viendo como separar sus manos y alejándose de ella.

—¡Oigan esperen! —exclamó la chica.

Las cosas realmente no se la estaban poniendo fácil a la fan, debido que Kuno apareció con su espada de madera gritando que mataría a Ranma por atreverse a tomar la mano de su amada.

—Supongo que no será el único… y yo diciendo que en 5 minutos resolvería todo esto —bufó la fan a quien le resbalaba una gota de sudor al ver a Kuno volar cortesía de los prometidos.

—¡Suéltame que te sudan las manos! —gritó Ranma.

—¿A mí? A ti te sudan y para colmo está que arde, ya me fastidie —contestó Akane fulminando con la mirada al chico.

—No soporto ni un segundo más el contacto contigo —respondió el chico de la trenza.

—Yo tampoco, es desagradable tenerte cerca de mí, pervertido —Akane y Ranma se encararon viéndose con desafío.

—Sí, son unos idiotas —la fan se sobó la sien.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tan sólo le costó estirar su mano y con el índice empujar a Ranma tantito y ahí, ante la sorpresa de los dos chicos, quienes tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se estaban besando.

—Primera Misión completada: Beso entre Ranma y Akane —dijo la joven que sonrió con suficiencia.

* * *

**Hola! :3 Nuevo fic, es una idea que se me ocurrió y ya tenía casi quince días en el abandono pero la retomé :D y terminé el capítulo. ¿Qué harían ustedes como fans en el mundo de Ranma 1/2? Pues yo me imaginé esto, y espero que la idea sea de su agrado :) Como se dieron cuenta, la fan no tiene nombre xD y no sé sí ponerle uno O.O pero por el momento será conocida como la "fan" pobre, tiene el tiempo a cuestas y para colmo las cosas no se le tornaran facil a la chica... animo fan para que cumplas tus misiones :D **

**Le agradezco de antemano sus lecturas y sus comentarios :3 **

**GRACIAS! **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo esperando pronto leernos por aquí ;) **

**bye bye **


	2. Problemas

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Problemas**

* * *

Los jóvenes prometido se separaron al instante, colorados por aquel beso, ambos querían hablar pero sólo abrían la boca de la cual no salía nada más que palabras incompletas. La fan sonrió, contemplaba la foto que acababa de tomar y la estaba enviando. Suspiró y se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—La misión era que ustedes se besaran, nunca me dijeron que el beso tenía que ser romántico ni cuánto tiempo tenía que durar, así que no me echen la culpa del beso —la fan se encogió de hombros, mostrando sus palmas al cielo—. Ranma y Akane se besaron y les gustó —amplió una gran sonrisa, usando un tono cantadito.

Los muchachos ni siquiera se atrevían a verse.

—Bueno, creo que después del besito les será más fácil confesarse lo que sienten el uno por el otro, así que adelante —incitó la pelinegra a quien los ojos le brillaban con anhelo y tenía la boca abierta, notablemente emocionada.

—¿Eh? ¿Cu-cuáles sentimientos? —balbuceó Ranma quien parecía sacar humo de las orejas.

—Ra-Ranma… y-yo… —Akane estaba dispuesta a hablar.

La extraña se le abrieron más los ojos, dándole un aspecto gatuno cuando sus verdes pupilas refulgían.

—Eso, Akane, yo siempre he sabido que tú eres más valiente que Ranma a la hora de confesar los sentimientos —la joven ya estaba como pegada a ellos, casi en medio.

—¡Aprovechado! Mira que besarme así —Akane le dio una bofetada al chico, volteándole la cara.

La jovencita se quedó con los ojos hechos círculos y prefirió alejarse unos cuantos metros de Akane que ya le estaba dando una paliza a Ranma en el suelo. Tragó saliva.

—Tres horas… sólo me dieron tres horas, esto me va a llevar lo que me queda de bachillerato, universidad, especialidad y doctorado más la jubilación y éstos tarados nunca, NUNCA se van a confesar… ni mis pobres hijos sabrán el verdadero final de Ranma ½ —las dedos de la joven se doblaban ante la frustración de no lograr más—. Bueno, bueno, sí gané fue por algo, ¿no? Les demostraré que yo puedo cumplir con todo, tengo que cumplir la siguiente misión.

Akane estaba sobre Ranma doblándole las piernas al tiempo que le daba de codazos en los omoplatos.

—Sin vergüenza, ¿cómo te atreviste a besarme? —reclamaba la peli azul.

—Tal vez deba sacar la banderita blanca —dijo la fan soltando un pesado suspiro.

Después de unos minutos más que a la fan se le hicieron eternos, Akane ya cansada de tanto golpear a Ranma, dejó en paz al pobre muchacho que se estaba convulsionando en el suelo.

—Sigue impresionándome el pegamento, es muy resistente —observó la chica, que parpadeaba al ver que a pesar de eso, Akane seguía unida a la mano de Ranma.

—¿Quién quisiera besarte? ¡Si eres una chica violenta, bruta, poco atractiva, marimacho, fea! —reclamó Ranma, recuperándose al segundo.

—¡YA! —Gritó la invitada, desesperada, no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo por las tontas disputas de ésos dos—. Ustedes dos lo que necesitan es un buen jalón de ore… —se quedó callada al ver como un cerdito negro con pañoleta se acercaba a Akane, notablemente exhausto.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Akane, acuclillándose para tomar a su mascota, en el acto, hizo que Ranma besara el suelo.

—P-chan —repitieron con cansancio tanto Ranma como la fan.

Akane con su mano libre acurrucó al animalito que se veía sumamente feliz por estar en brazos de su amada, pero de repente le gruñía a Ranma quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

«_Rayos que ganas de que Akane se entere que su mascota es Ryoga, seguro que cuando lo sepa recibirá la paliza de su vida que bien merecida se la tiene, menos mal que los fics si se la han dado, pero me encantaría verlo, apuesto que te haría carnitas, olvidando por completo que eres un lindo cerdito, Grrrr, Ryoga maldito aprovechado sin vergüenza y todavía por tu culpa el pobre de Ranma recibe unas golpizas que lo dejan todo idiota o lo mandan a volar por el cielo de Nerima, no tienes idea de cuanto te odio, Ryoga Hibiki, que dices odiar tu maldición pero bien que lo disfrutas cuando estás en brazos de Akane, Grrrrr_» pensó la jovencita de cabellos negros, mirando con profundo rencor al cerdo, pero al verlo dormitar sus ojos se engrandecieron «_Ay, pero es tan tierno, míralo, que lindo, ahora entiendo a Akane porque quiere tanto a su mascota, awwww cosita_»

—¡Ah, la misión! —se acordó la chica, quitándole el cerdo a Akane y jalando con su mano libre la de Ranma.

* * *

Llegaron a un baño público, Akane y Ranma estaban muy extrañados al estar ahí.

—Qué suerte, no hay nadie —sonrió la pelinegra, le puso una toalla a Akane en la cara y metió al cerdito al agua, donde salió un chico.

La invitada tragó saliva, sin dejar de ver aquel torso tan bien trabajado, esos brazos fuertes, ese rostro, definitivamente Ryoga era muy guapo, tanto como el mismo Ranma. Sonrió como boba sin dejar de verlo.

—También tiene lo suyo el condenado —musitó, encantada.

—Oye por qué me pusiste… —Akane se quitó la toalla, se ruborizó al ver a su amigo desnudo dentro del agua—. ¿Pero que no tienen vergüenza?

—Akane, tranquila, que finalmente este es un baño de hombres… además, necesito… tocar… —iba extendiendo su mano hacia el chico que se miraba confundido por la presencia de la fan—, que diga, cumplir una misión más —sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus verdes ojos seguían explorando el cuerpo del chico.

«_Y yo que pensaba decirle sus cuantas verdades a Ryoga y ahora hasta se me olvidaron_» seguía embobada.

—¿Misión? —repitieron los tres chicos de Nerima, observándola con extrañeza.

—Ya se los dije a ustedes dos —señaló a Ranma y a Akane—. Necesito que ustedes —esta vez miró a los chicos—. Modelen.

—¿EH? —Tanto Ranma como Ryoga abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sí, pero no tan descaradamente como aquí —la joven sacó su celular y mostró unas imágenes donde Ranma y Ryoga estaban en poses comprometedoras.

Las caras de los dos chicos se pusieron azules y se miraron entre ellos asustados, por reflejo, se separaron.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Eso jamás! —expresaron los dos, mirándose con rotundo desagrado.

—Uy, sí les contara que más hay, como la maldición de Ranma, cuando se vuelve chica y Ryoga juntos… —la chica se mordió los labios—. Pero descuiden, no es mi pareja favorita, ya dije, soy totalmente Pro-Akane y Pro-Ranma… —lo dijo, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza con mucha convicción.

Akane tan solo parpadeaba y se notaba curiosa por ver lo que la joven mostró.

—Lo siento Akane, es traumante, una niña como tú no debe ver esas cosas… pero bueno, ¡mira! —le enseñó las fotos.

Ranma rapidísimo le quitó el celular a la fan.

—Haré lo que quieras pero no le muestres esto, y mucho menos a mi madre —pidió Ranma acercándose al oído de la joven.

La fan se sintió en las nubes, sentía flotar por la dulce voz de Ranma en su oído, hasta los escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo y la piel se le puso de gallina; sonrió como boba y asintió.

—¿Y tú Ryoga que dices? —la chica giró a ver al aludido que seguía verde.

Se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que Ryoga asintiera muy rápido, mirando con susto a Akane.

—Oh, vaya, esta misión será más sencilla de lo que pensé —la fan juntó sus manos al tiempo que sonreía angelicalmente.

Como Ranma y Akane iban adelante, la fan se la pasó hablando con Ryoga, éste se le iluminaba la cara por las cosas que la chica de ojos verdes le contaba.

* * *

Literalmente babeaba, ni podía concentrarse en la toma de fotografías por seguir admirando a ése par de chicos tan guapos.

—Sólo hace falta Shinnosuke y podría morir en paz —susurró la chica, que no había poder humano ni divino que le quitara la sonrisa estúpida que tenía estacionada en su rostro hacía rato.

—Eh, oye, ¿y yo que tengo que hacer entre ellos? —Akane estaba toda roja porque se encontraba en medio de Ranma y de Ryoga y no se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa si ellos tuvieran puestas sus camisas.

—Por favor, Akane, no te hagas, si yo estuviera en tu lugar las cosas que ya les hubiera hecho —sonrió la chica, mirando de una forma coqueta a los jóvenes.

A Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor, bajó la mirada, tener a dos chicos tan guapos y sexis a su lado, la estaba poniendo muy incómoda y aunque quería desviar su mirada, no podía, su prometido era poseedor de un cuerpo muy atlético y deseable, Ryoga no se quedaba atrás, pero ella prefería ver a su prometido.

Los dos jóvenes no estaban muy cómodos tampoco, estaban bastante apenados al encontrarse así, con el torso descubierto y sosteniendo la delicada mano de Akane.

—Sí, así, quiero que la vean con mucho amor y que Akane se vea como confundida, es un estupendo triangulo amoroso —la joven les indicaba lo que tenían que hacer.

Sacó todas las fotos de aquellos galanes con Akane, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miraba con emoción las fotografías.

—Ah que daría yo por ser Akane… vaya, esta me gustó… —sonrió al ver una foto donde Ranma miraba encantado a su prometida—. Si esto no es amor, ¿entonces qué es?

—¿Ya podemos vestirnos? —pidió Ranma que estaba algo rojo porque había muchachas que pasaban y se quedaban paradas, mirando a ésos jóvenes y sintiendo envidia por Akane.

—Claro —contestó la fan quien miró lacerante a todas esas chicas—. Segunda misión completada: Ranma y Ryoga modelando junto a Akane.

«_Qué bueno que no interfirieron las locas prometidas_» respiró hondo y aliviada de que no aparecieran las chicas.

Le escurrió una gota de sudor al escuchar un arguende, acompañado de una bola de polvo y poco a poco iba distinguiendo no sólo a las prometidas, también al maestro Happosai, a Cologne, a la familia Tendo y a los Saotome.

—Envejeceré —dijo abatida al verse rodeados por todos ellos.

La familia de Akane y Ranma notablemente contentos, los patriarcas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar a mares, mientras que las otras prometidas tenían caras de querer asesinar a la invitada y los pretendientes de Akane se notaban con ganas de matar a Ranma.

—Al fin, Saotome, mi dojo tendrá un heredero.

—Ni que lo diga, Tendo, nuestros hijos finalmente aceptaron que se aman.

—Estoy tan contenta de saber que mi hijo es todo un hombre —Nodoka mostró una bella sonrisa.

—Me alegra saber que mi hermana se ha sincerado —secundó Kasumi quien juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y sonrió angelicalmente.

—Se lo tenían bien guardadito que ni yo me di cuenta, vaya que astutos son —comentó Nabiki.

—Todo ser mentira, ser fotos falsas —refutó Shampoo.

—Es cierto, Ranma se valdría de cualquier artimaña —apoyó Kuno.

—¿Quién dijo que era Ranma? ¡Fue la bruja de Tendo! —exclamó Kodachi.

Los hermanos Tatewaki se miraron entre ellos, lanzándose rayitos con los ojos y gruñéndose como un par de perros enojados.

—Ran-chan, diles que es mentira —pidió, mejor dicho, exigió Ukyo.

—Ahora entiendo porque lo dejó en un final abierto —bufó la fan, a quien le estaba dando un tic nervioso en la comisura de la boca del lado derecho.

—¡Ay pero que linda jovencita! —exclamó Happosai que ya iba directo a la fan.

La chica dio un grito de susto, cubriéndose con su bolsa para evitar que el anciano le cayera encima, pero él nunca llegó a su destino, un puñetazo por parte de Ranma mandó al anciano lejos.

—Ranma… me has salvado… ¡Muchas gracias! —los ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, mirando como si Ranma fuera su dios, se dejó llevar y abrazó al chico.

Tembló en su lugar y tuvo muchísimo miedo al sentir unas pesadas miradas sobre ella, se alejó lentamente de Ranma y volteó a ver a su espalda el aura colectiva que emanaban las otras prometidas.

Se puso nerviosa y tragó saliva al ver como las jóvenes sacaban sus armas, dispuestas a lanzárselas.

Parpadeó, al sentir un temblor, luego se tuvo que cubrir cuando una gran cortina de polvo se hizo presente. Sintió que la tomaban entre unos fuertes brazos y de ahí el aire golpeando su rostro.

* * *

Ryoga la dejó sobre un tejado al cual también Ranma y Akane hacían presencia, sólo que distanciados de ellos.

—Entonces en otra historia yo soy feliz con Akane —sonrió tímidamente el chico de la pañoleta.

La fan asintió, sintiendo ternura por el joven desorientado. Recordó lo que le platicó sobre las historias que rondaban acerca de él y Akane juntos.

—Pero al final, la realidad es otra… —Ryoga miró a Ranma que se notaba preocupado por Akane y ella le sonreía.

El joven de la pañoleta suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Pero en esta realidad yo también lo soy… junto a Akari, así que creo que no debo pedir más… me acepta tal y como soy… —unas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico—. Espero que cumplas tus misiones… yo tengo que irme, sí Akane es feliz, yo también lo soy.

—Ryoga —la fan sintió que el corazón se le hizo pequeño, pequeño, comprendiendo la nobleza del joven Hibiki—. Escribiré una historia donde tú seas muy feliz, te lo prometo —ya estaba llorando a mares—. Perdón, es que soy muy sensible… no, no te preocupes… abrazo, ¿sí? —Ryoga la miraba desconcertado, pero le dio unos apapachos mientras ella gimoteaba en sobre su pecho—. Ya, no te preocupes por mí… pero no dejes de abrazarme —volvió a sus brazos.

El joven Hibiki seguía extrañado por la actitud tan volátil de la jovencita. Se ruborizó al notar como ella le andaba tentando los brazos.

—Ay, pero que bien que estás eh, Ryoga —musitó la jovencita de forma coqueta.

—Eh… Gra-gracias, ahora, debo irme —Ryoga la miraba todavía sonrojado.

La pelinegra se alejó de él para limpiarse las lágrimas que todavía fluían por su rostro.

—Ah, espera… —la joven rebuscó algo en su bolsa—. Toma.

El chico miró con extrañeza aquel aparatito que la joven colocaba en sus manos.

—Es un GPS súper avanzado, tan solo tienes que decirle la dirección y éste te dirá qué camino tomar, es muy bueno, ya que si te desvías, te lo indicará, además que puedes programarlo en 20 idiomas diferentes y muy fácil de usar, oh y lo mejor es que es recargable, con una hora conectado a corriente eléctrica y listo —le explicó.

Ryoga admiraba el aparto como algo totalmente desconocido, aunque en realidad lo era.

—Eh… pues muchas gracias —parpadeó el chico del colmillo.

—No hay de qué, buen viaje, amigo —se despidió la joven—. Ah, tan solo aprieta aquí y listo —le señaló un botón rojo.

El joven desorientado asintió, todavía extrañado por tener ése aparato en sus manos. Unos segundos después, suspiró hondo.

—Adiós, Akane, adiós, Ranma… amigo mío —Ryoga les mostró una sonrisa amigable.

—Qué te vaya bien, Ryoga, y gracias —contestó Ranma, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

—Escríbenos y saluda a Akari de nuestra parte, por favor —le sonrió Akane.

Lo vieron marcharse, saltando por los tejados. Hasta que se detuvo.

—¡Rayos! ¡Ah, sí! —Exclamó el joven, pero miraba algo en sus manos—. ¡Oh, este aparatito es maravilloso! ¡Gracias! —entonces se fue por la derecha.

La joven de ojos verdes dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Tercera Misión completada: Que Ryoga ya no se pierda —mostró una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

* * *

**Hola! :3 Aunque tarde pero seguro, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Soy su fan xD no sé, pero esa jovencita es medio rara xD por cierto, la fan no tendrá nombre, es como una representante de todas y todos que les gusta Ranma 1/2 ¿cuál será la siguiente o siguienes misiones de la chica? **

**GRACIAS por apoyar esta idea tan extraña que se me ocurrió n.n y espero no defraudarlos. Muchisimas gracias! **

**Gracias a: SoOl-Chan, ces28z28, Rondero, akane192530, Miztu Akari, akarly, AiHiwatari, MATT, light goodbye and shadow hi, kikyo4, AkaneSaotome, Wolfing23, elena79, leslietendo, aio hyuuga, geraldiakane y a todos que leen la historia n.n **

***MATT, hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues ojala que la fan no se desespere y se de por vencida u.u pero nuestros protagonistas son muy complicados xD **

***kikyo4, hola bella! muchas gracias por tus palabras xD oh, lo de la paliza a Ryoga te la debo u.u, y me da mucho gusto saber que has leído las otras historias que he escrito :D Muchisimas gracias, lo del internet lo entiendo... mi modem a veces falla y es desesperante u.u **

***AkaneSaotome, hola preciosa! Eres parte de esta historia ;) la fan nos representa a todos, creo que también necesite que llegue un fan chico... hmmm, meditando la idea xD (solo para echarle la mano a la pelinegra) **

***elena 79, hola hermosa! *.* me da alegría saber que te ha sacado carcajadas :3 es la intención y ojala siga haciendo que te rías n.n Gracias! **

***geraldiakane, hola linda! La fan tiene muchos nombres, pero ninguno conciso n.n todavía falta ver que es lo que causó revuelo en todos los demás metiches y porque las prometidas querían asesinar a la fan xD **

***A todos que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo, muchisimas gracias n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto ;) Cuidense mucho, besos y abrazos virtuales **

**bye bye **


	3. Complicaciones

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Complicaciones**

* * *

La fan estaba celebrando internamente que ya iba logrando 3 de las 10 misiones que tenía que cumplir. Una luz radiante emanaba de su cuerpo y miraba el cielo con triunfo rebosante, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y su pequeña mano la tenía empuñada a la altura del pecho.

Ranma y Akane la miraban raro, se acordaron de un pequeño inconveniente que hacía un poco más de media hora les venía incomodando: Las manos unidas por ése pegamento. Las miradas castañas y las azules se encontraron por unos 5 segundos, como diciéndose algo, posaron las pupilas en las manos y volvieron a verse a los ojos, asintieron.

La pelinegra seguía con un semblante de boba, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para luego empezar a reírse como loca, al girar para hablar con los chicos, vio a Akane que tenía su pie en el estómago de Ranma quien tenía una cara de dolor bien marcado, mientras que la peli azul hacía fuerza por alejarse de su prometido. Cuando los prometidos se percataron que la fan se había dado cuenta que ellos querían despegar las manos, volvieron a una pose como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, chiflando disimuladamente. En la nuca de la fan escurría una gran gota de sudor y no dejaba de pestañear por lo extrañó que le resultó ver así a los chicos.

—Será más fácil nadar en lava antes que estos orgullos acepten sus sentimientos —se dijo la jovencita.

Suspiró hondamente, miró el reloj de su celular, engrandeciéndole los ojos, dejando ver sus pupilas muy pequeñas por la sorpresa de divisar que ya había consumido 40 minutos de las pocas horas que tenía para cumplir sus misiones. Empezó a sudar como loca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y a tener pasmos repentinos, un tic nervioso en la ceja apareció y en su desesperación empezó a jalarse el cabello.

—¡NOOOO! Esto no puede estar pasando, necesito más tiempo, un año tal vez… tres horas es muy poco… no lo lograré, no, no puedo… —exclamó la chica que empezó a dar vueltas sobre el tejado.

Ante la acción de la joven de cabellos negros, los jóvenes prometidos compartieron miradas pensando en lo loca que estaba ésa chica. Se pusieron derechitos y su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo al ver aquella mirada sicópata que poseía la fan. Caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos, hasta podían jurar que escuchaban una musiquita algo tétrica que les ponían la piel de gallina.

La joven se quedó quieta y giró la cabeza a su derecha, al igual que los prometidos, encontrándose a un joven de cabellos castaños, algo largo que le llegaba a media oreja, un poco ondulado, el muchacho era atractivo y se veía de la misma edad que la fan, poseía ojos color miel, su mirada era bastante triunfante al igual que esa media sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro. Sus vestimentas eran un poco más normales, una playera negra que en el centro tenía un panda igualito al papá de Ranma que sostenía un cartel mostrando el logo de Ranma ½, vaqueros azules que estaban rasgados en la rodilla izquierda, usaba zapatillas deportivas de marca, y en sus manos, tenía una tableta donde se reproducía aquel escalofriante sonidito.

—Hola —saludó el muchacho.

La cara de la fan se distorsionó al ver a ése joven, no podía creerlo que él estuviera ahí, mientras que los prometidos no salían de su sorpresa, primero por la presencia de aquel chico y la otra de verle esa cosa cuadrada en las manos.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —interrogó la joven fulminando con su verde mirada a ése muchacho que estaba en una pose bastante arrogante.

—Pues… resulta que vine a cumplir una misión —respondió el chico, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—No, esto debe ser una broma… tú no puedes estar aquí… tú no… —la pelinegra llegó a él a pasos agigantados y lo señalaba con su índice.

—Es que querían ponerle emoción a esto… —el chico le relucieron los dientes al notar la furia contenida en la joven de cabellos negros.

—Ah, no… tú… —su índice acusador temblaba debido a lo tensa que le estaba poniendo la presencia de aquel chico—, no echaras a perder lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí… primero tendrás que hacerme a un lado… —parpadeó incrédula por lo fácil que le resultó al chico hacerla a un lado y caminar hacia los prometidos.

—Akane, eres más linda en persona, pero francamente no me agradas para ser pareja de Ranma, a mi me gusta más Shampoo —dijo el chico, haciendo que Akane primero se desconcertara y luego frunciera el ceño—. Ranma trata de acercarte a ti, cuando él se fue a su casa junto con su mamá estuvo deprimido al no estar a tu lado y cuando se enteró que irías de visita se emocionó, pero claro, como las otras llegaron tu pensaste otra cosa, y tú siempre mal interpretas todo, es por eso que la chica adecuada para él es Shampoo.

—¿Eh? —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y luego tembló en su lugar al ver a su prometida emanando tremendo poder destructivo que el ojiazul ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible por despegar su mano de la de Akane.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —La fan lo hizo a un lado—. En el manga Ranma al creerla muerta reconoce que la ama, y hay muchas muestras de cariño que se dan, él siempre se preocupa por ella y está dispuesto a defenderla; además los celos que muestra cada vez que un pretendiente se le acerca, es más que obvio que Ranma muere por Akane —rebatió la ojiverde.

—Pero el final queda abierto, así que se puede prestar a muchas cosas, incluso Ranma puede quedarse con Kodachi… —dijo el muchacho, despreocupado.

—AAAAAHH —la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se llevó la mano al pecho, mostrando total indignación—. ¡RETRÁCTATE PECADOR! —lo acusó como si se tratara de una inquisidora señalando a un brujo.

—Es la verdad —el chico se miró las uñas vanidosamente—. Akane, pero yo estoy disponible —alzó las cejas de forma coqueta.

—¡Ay como me caes gordo! —la chica lo empujó, escuchó un «_tic, tic, tic_» que la hizo volver a sus asuntos—. ¡Ay, no! Ya desperdicie una hora… todavía faltan muchas otras misiones que cumplir… —miró a Akane y ladeó la cabeza—. No, creo que esa la declinaré… me dijeron que podía fallar dos… —suspiró con pesadez.

—Oye, ¿lo conoces? —señaló Ranma al chico que se incorporaba.

—Desafortunadamente sí, es el chico más desagradable que pueda existir en este mundo… pero no hay tiempo para darles explicaciones, tengo que cumplir las otras misiones… ¿en serio no pueden darme una ayudadita? —suplicó la joven poniendo ojos gatunos.

—Entonces es cierto —musitó Akane que se notaba distraída y mirando a un punto perdido en el tejado.

—¿Qué cosa? —interrogaron al mismo tiempo la fan y Ranma.

La pelinegra al instante puso cara de boba y suspiró hondamente al haber estado en perfecta sincronía con el amor ficticio de su vida.

—Lo de Jusenkyo… pensé que era un sueño… —Akane levantó la mirada.

—Sí, querida, es cierto, sólo que como es casi al final de su historia, pero luego se vuelve a leer, es como un bucle infinito porque a pesar del tiempo ustedes sigues gustando a grandes y chicos, yo los conocí por mi hermana mayor y terminé más fascinada que ella… siempre pasara lo mismo, pero mi misión es cambiar un poco todo eso… les enseñaría pero tengo prohibido mostrar el manga o el anime, lo siento —suspiró la chica con pesar.

Ranma y Akane se notaban no entender mucho, conocían el término de manga y anime, pero de que existiera uno de sus vidas era algo demasiado difícil de asimilar.

La pelinegra notó el desconcierto de los jóvenes, sabía que esa información sería demasiado para los pobres chicos.

—Somos la invención de una persona… —musitó Akane mirando el tejado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me convierto en chica? Si puede escribir que puedo ser todo un hombre y el mejor artista marcial del mundo… —reclamó Ranma.

—¿Y por qué no me hace que yo cocine tan rico como Kasumi o que sepa nadar? —interrogó la peli corto también en un reclamo.

—Sí, ¿por qué siempre me tiene que medio matar al comer una de las cosas asquerosas que Akane prepara?

—¿Y por qué a hace a Ranma tan idiota?

—¿Por qué Akane es tan poco atractiva?

—¿Por qué Ranma es tan pervertido?

La fan ya estaba intimidada de tener a los dos jóvenes casi encimados en ella, se sentía chiquita, chiquita como una hormiga.

—N-no lo sé —musitó con miedo la chica al ver esos ojos que refulgían en furia—. Es todo un misterio cómo de dónde saca Akane el mazo… cierto, Akane, ¿de dónde sacas el mazo? —se incorporó.

Akane se compuso y miró hacia el cielo, llevándose su mano sobre la barbilla y flotársela, mostrando un semblante pensativo. Meditó un poco.

—La verdad no lo sé, cuando tengo ganas de golpear a Ranma con un mazo, éste simplemente aparece en mis manos… —respondió Akane.

—Bruja —soltó Ranma, mirándola con cierto rencor.

—Tú te lo ganas por ser un grosero pervertido e insolente —contestó Akane que de quien sabe donde salió un mazo que ya tenía en sus manos y le dio con él fuerte en la cabeza a su prometido.

Casi se le salen los ojos a la fan, igual que como se le salieron a Ranma al ser golpeado. Era verdad lo que dijo Akane, el mazo simplemente aparecía.

—Mi misión es sencilla —habló el chico finalmente ya que no lo habían tomado en cuenta durante varios minutos. Hizo que la pelinegra diera un tremendo salto debido a que la asustó, se notaba que había olvidado por completo su presencia—. Hacer que falles —sonrió.

—¿Qué, pero por qué? No bastante hicieron con darme tan poco tiempo, meterme a las prometidas y a la familia metiche, con misiones que aunque parezcan fáciles no lo son y para colmo, a este par de orgullosos tarados que no son capaces de reconocer lo mucho que se aman —los señaló a dos manos, percatándose que se habían enfadado—. Sin ofender —rectificó sonriéndoles dulcemente—. ¿Cómo para que me manden al chico más odioso de la escuela, un pro-Shampoo?

—Me agrada más el final que me prometieron si hago que tú falles —sonrió con malicia—. Es por eso que todo Nerima está enterado de esto —mostró una foto.

Los ojos de los tres se engrandecieron, la fan le arrebató la foto para verla más de cerca. Ranma y Akane se pusieron rojos como tomates.

—Ay, es una de mis imágenes favoritas, de hecho la tengo como mi foto de perfil en mi facebook —a la chica ya le estaba ganando una lagrimilla.

La imagen era de Ranma y Akane acostados en la cama, sin ropa, cubiertos por una sabana, Ranma mirándola con absoluto amor y sonriéndole, con su mano posada en la mejilla de su prometida, mientras que Akane se notaba apenada.

—To-todo Nerima —farfulló Akane que se notaba muy avergonzada, poco a poco su aura volvía a encenderse alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¡Pervertido! ¿Cuándo diablos te metiste a mi cama? —le soltó una tremenda bofetada a Ranma para luego tumbarlo en el tejado y propinarle otra golpiza.

Tanto la chica como el chico solo se estremecían en su lugar y cerraban los ojos, haciendo gestos de dolor al ver a pobre Ranma recibiendo una paliza por parte de la joven Tendo.

—Es demasiado violenta… creo que no era necesario mi presencia aquí para que no cumplieras las misiones, con Akane basta y sobra… —inquirió el joven de cabello castaño.

«_Tiene razón, esto se complica por sí solito… Akane es algo difícil… ¡Ya sé!_» una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la invitada.

—Ya verás tonto que lograré cumplir con las misiones a pesar de tu interferencia —la chica se acuclilló mirando a Akane y sonriéndole.

Akane se extrañó de ver a la ojiverde frente a ella, sonriéndole de esa manera, se sintió apenada y dejó de golpear a Ranma, se levantó atrayendo el cuerpo de un pelinegro que parecía un muñeco de trapo todo idiota por tanto golpe.

—Lee —la chica le mostró su celular.

La joven de ojos castaños tomó el extraño aparato y empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito ahí, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí y abría cada vez más los ojos, pronto su cara irradiaba en un fuerte color rojo y sus orejas las sentía muy calientes.

—Así es mi querida Akane, tu tampoco eres tan inocente… —le sonrió con malicia.

—Pe-pero yo… yo jamás… —titubeó la chica que estaba por darle algo de tanta pena que sentía.

—Ranma te respeta muchísimo, y aunque te diga que eres marimacho, cuerpo de tabla —la chica miró de pies a cabeza a Akane sintiendo envidia—. Pechos planos… Ranma, ¿por qué le dices pechos planos a Akane? Si la niña está bien desarrolladita, mira que yo tengo 15 años y sí parezco tabla —la joven empezó a compararse, notando que le faltaba muchos centímetros para estar igual que Akane por adelante— Vaya que la vida es injusta —empezó a llorar.

A Akane y al chico recién llegado les escurrió una gota de sudor. La peli azul trató de acercarse a ella para consolarla.

—No, no tiene caso, acabo de enterrar mi autoestima… —gimoteaba la joven acuclillada y lamentándose de su físico—. Parezco un perro parado… sin nada de gracia… Ay, ¿por qué? Si siempre hago mis tareas, me porto bien… ¿por qué no tengo un cuerpo como el de Akane?

Ranma se acababa de recuperar y no entendía la razón del llanto de la joven.

—Tú eres un insensible, ¿por qué le dices a Akane que es una pechos planos? ¿Acaso ya la viste bien? ¡Está bien proporcionada! —le reclamó la joven a Ranma a quien le escurría una gota de sudor.

—Eh… yo… —Ranma tragó un tanto de saliva.

—¡Mírala! ¡Tiene un cuerpazo que muchas quisiéramos tener! —la fan señaló a Akane y dibujó una silueta femenina en el aire—. Tiene una cinturita, piernas largas y bien torneadas —le levantó un poco la falda del uniforme, haciendo que Ranma y el invitado se pusieran rojos, de hecho el invitado baboso se agachó para admirar mejor aquellas hermosas piernas—. Pechos…

—No te atrevas —masculló Akane con una voz que denotaba peligro puro, haciendo que la fan se detuviera.

—Ay, ya, como sea… al final todos sabemos que la insultas porque es como tu forma de expresar lo mucho que la amas… —suspiró largo y tendido.

Notó que Akane no era nada indiferente a nadie y más en ese chico tan odioso que seguía babeando por ver más, le dio un zape en la cabeza aprovechando que seguía agachado.

Afiló su mirada en contra de su enemigo, tenía que deshacerse de él porque seguramente no la dejaría terminar ninguna de las otras misiones que tenía pendiente.

—¡Shampoo! —señaló la pelinegra tras del castaño.

—¡Shampoo, ¿dónde?! —el joven de inmediato volteó, encontrándose la nada y cuando volvió hacia la ojiverde, ella y los prometidos ya no se encontraban.

* * *

Ranma y Akane pestañeaban incrédulos al verse en un lugar diferente, en frente de ellos estaba la pelinegra, notablemente fatigada, con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, poco a poco lo fue levantado dejándole ver una pequeña sonrisa que se fue ampliando más y empezó a reírse para al segundo soltar una gran carcajada.

—¡Lo logré, me deshice de ése tonto! —expresó a todo pulmón.

—¿Y qué hacemos en la playa? —interrogó Akane confusa por el cambio tan drástico.

—Pues es un bonito lugar, donde Ranma quería que al único que vieras la vez que te tomaste esas pastillas que te enamora para toda la vida, fuera él… awwww, tan lindo, jugando con sus dedos y con las mejillas coloradas, no tienes idea de cuánto amé esa parte, es una de mis favoritas de la serie, también cuando están encerraditos en el closet por lo del traje y Ranma dice que te ves hermosa, fue muy sincero, aaaahhh, hay tantos partes memorables, como cuando Ranma compra un recetario de comida para que Akane no desista por dejar de cocinar aunque su comida sea mortal, ¡ah sí! Cómo olvidar cuando se enfrentaron a Mikado y es la primera vez que Ranma defiende a Akane como su prometida y dice que lo matara si se atreve a tocarla, cuando Ranma entra en su estado de gato y sólo quiere estar contigo, después de arduos estudios que hemos realizado los fans de todo el mundo, hemos llegado a la conclusión y bueno, también la suspicacia de Nabiki ayudó bastante; que creyéndose gato, Ranma es más puro con sus sentimientos y es la razón por la cual sólo quiere estar contigo, Akane —la chica veía enternecida a Ranma quien se puso colorado—. Eres muy lindo cuando menos se lo espera una, por eso más de una estamos enamoradas de ti. Akane, eres muy afortunada al tenerlo de prometido.

Akane también se sonrojo.

—Bueno, el tiempo se me agota, veré que misión se me puede ser más fácil… —observaba en su celular las misiones que debía de cumplir, sonrió al ver una—. Ya sé cual —giró y se sorprendió al ver a Ranma y Akane dándose un discreto beso.

Ladeó la cabeza, eso había resultado muy extraño incluso para ella, leerlo, imaginarlo era muy diferente a verlo en persona, era mil, no un millón o mejor dicho mil millones de veces mejor que la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, ver a ese par de testarudos dándose un besito por voluntad propia era maravilloso, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Vaya… supongo que de alguna forma recuerdan que eso lo viven una y otra vez cuando las personas leemos y vemos la serie… —sonrió.

Estaban sonrojados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, teniendo como testigo al mar… y a la fan que seguía con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Y-yo… —Ranma tragó saliva.

Los ojos verdes de la fan se iluminaron igual que los de Akane; su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente y su boca se iba abriendo debido a la ansiedad que estaba surgiendo, ¿sería posible que Ranma le dijera a Akane lo mucho que la amaba? Sí era así, su misión más importante estaría completada y el resto ya dejaban de importar, había cumplido con tiempo de sobra y esa felicidad se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes, ya se veía leyendo el verdadero final de Ranma ½ Estaba al pendiente del más minúsculo movimiento del protagonista.

—Yo hubiera dejado que te enamoraras de Happosai —dijo Ranma que miró a otra parte.

Akane y la fan se fueron de espaldas por el comentario del chico de la trenza. Ranma sintió dos golpes, uno más fuerte que el otro, de hecho, el otro prácticamente ni lo sintió, pero la fan le había dado un zape en la cabeza mientras que el puño de Akane estaba bien hundido en su cara.

—¡Baka! —dijeron las dos jóvenes, enojadas con Ranma.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :) Haciéndome presente con un capítulo más de está extraña historia, les avisaré que tardaré en publicar tal vez cada 15 días o incluso un poco más, pero he tenido algunos pendientes que no me dan mucho tiempo, además el calor que está haciendo en mi ciudad me está afectando muchisimo u.u **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :) **

**Agradezco todo su apoyo para con está historia y las demás que tengo publicada :D son unos soles preciosos n.n ¡GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES! **

**Gracias a: leslietendo, hikarus, AiHiwatari, AkaneSaotome, akarly, MATT, SoOl-Chan, Rondero, elena 79, akane192530, Amarilis666, kikyo4, The Darkness in my Heart, Alweed-kun, leandro-sensei, Wolfing23, y a todos los demás que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo n.n**

***AkaneSaotome, hola bella! :D Inventar a un chico hmmm... jajaja creo que ya llego xD, a la fan ya solo le quedan 2 horas :S y ya llegó alguien que le va a complicar más las cosas... pobrecita u.u **

***MATT, hola guapo! n.n pues la fan tiene muchos nombres xD, pero sí, yo también me quedaría con el ojo cuadrado si veo a Ranma y a Ryoga, jajaja, creo que ahí se me irían las tres horas xD Gracias por el beso ;) lo recibo con mucho cariño :D **

***kikyo4, hola preciosa! :D Nada más porque la fan es humana y no tiene la fuerza de todos ellos sino creo que si lo hace carnitas xD, ahora sí a esperar como se las va a ingeniar la fan para cumplir las misiones y liberarse de su enemigo u.u **

***A todos los lectores gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo :) **

**Me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo n.n **

**bye bye**


	4. Amor

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Amor**

* * *

Akane zarandeaba a Ranma para que éste despertara, mientras que la fan se sobaba la frente por la exasperación que la situación generaba en ella.

—Me saldrán canas —musitó la joven.

Las cosas podrían tornarse mejor sino fuera que a la paya llegaron todos los demás personajes, haciendo que la joven pelinegra le diera un escalofrío tremendo.

Frente a ellos estaban las prometidas de Ranma, los pretendientes de Akane, la familia Saotome y la familia Tendo, y al lado el muchacho de la tableta quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Entonces mi hijo sí es todo un hombre, qué alegría me causa saberlo —dijo Nodoka notablemente contenta.

—El heredero llegara muy pronto Tendo —habló Genma quien tomó las manos de su amigo.

—Así es, Saotome, pronto tendremos un nieto —contestó Soun.

Los dos hombres empezaron a saltar sin soltarse de las manos mientras lloraban como cascadas.

—¿Difícil? —le musitó el chico a la fan, burlón por la cara que tenía la chica.

La fan le dio la espalda a todo mundo, se dejó caer arrodillada, llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su llanto.

—¿Cómo me estarán viendo mis amigos? ¡Soy un fracaso! Tanto luchar para nada… —gimoteaba la pobre chica.

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre ellos, se sentían mal al ver a la fan así. Akane se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya, no llores… —la peli azul le sonrió.

La fan giró su cabeza para ver a la joven Tendo, se limpió las lágrimas.

—Me harán feliz si tan solo se dicen que se aman —pidió la chica.

—¿Eh? —Tanto Ranma como Akane abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¡Tramposa! —sentenció el otro invitado.

—Ey, tranquilos —Nabiki se puso en medio de los chicos—. Díganme que quieren y sí puedo yo los ayudo… claro, a cambio de una pequeñísima remuneración —la joven tendió la mano.

Al joven le resplandecieron los ojos mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa pero sintió una ráfaga de viento que pasó por sus manos en un segundo. Se quedó pestañeando asimilando aquel extraño suceso.

—Te ofrezco esta hermosa tableta de alta tecnología a cambio de tu ayuda. Verás, con ella puedes tomar fotos, retocarlas, no te costara nada hacer montajes —le guiñó el ojo a Nabiki—, podrás escuchar música, ver videos o películas, grabar tu voz, también podrás gravar videos, en serio, este aparatito es una verdadero estuche de monerías y lo mejor de todo es que es muy, pero muy costoso, si deseas puedes venderlo al precio que tú quieras —la fan seducía con su voz a la hermana de Akane.

—La acepto… pero dime, ¿Qué más me darás a cambio de que yo no diga de donde salen tus lagrimitas? —Nabiki le señaló la mano de la fan.

—¿De qué hablas? —la pelinegra se hizo la desentendida.

—Oh, vamos, mira el pequeño frasco lagrimero que tienes en las manos… soy más astuta de lo que creen —sonrió la mediana de las Tendo.

La fan rodó los ojos, vaya que Nabiki era más inteligente y lista de lo que había pensado, guardó su pequeño frasco el cual usaba para echarse unas gotitas para hacerla llorar.

—Te daré dinero… pero sólo hasta que lo que yo quiero esté cumplido.

—Me parece bien, mientras que quedaré con esta cosa… ¿cómo dices que se llama? —Nabiki admiró el aparato, buscándole el dónde se metía todo lo que la chica le había dicho.

—Tableta electrónica, con lo lista que eres no dudo en que aprendas a usarla en menos de 10 minutos. Lo que necesito es… privacidad —la chica meneó la cabeza señalando a su compañero.

—Ah, con que el chico te gusta —sonrió con picardía Nabiki.

La pelinegra se puso colorada al instante y miró al joven. Tragó saliva.

—No, no, ¿cómo crees? No, él jamás… no… —se estaba muriendo de la pena.

Volvió a mirar al chico quien veía sus manos vacías, todavía no se recuperaba el hecho de que le hubieras quitado su tableta.

—Todo esto se me hace conocido —dijo la mediana Tendo quien tenía una mirada suspicaz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la invitada.

—Oh, a nada, olvídalo —respondió Nabiki quien meneó la mano restándole importancia al asunto—. El pago es por adelantado —tendió la palma.

—¿Y la tableta que te di, qué? —la pelinegra le señaló el aparato electrónico que Nabiki tenía en las manos.

—Ah, cierto, pero me gusta ver el dinero en mis manos… me parece bien la mitad y cuando haya terminado, entonces me das la segunda parte —sonrió la mediana.

—Es más ambiciosa y astuta de lo que pensé —farfulló la fan quien de mala gana extrajo su monedero de la mochila para pagarle a la castaña de ojos vivaces.

Suspiró con alivio al sentir que podía confiar en alguien en ese mundo, además de una persona sumamente inteligente, cara, pero lista.

—¡Vamos a comer todos! —Exclamó la joven Tendo— ¡La pelinegra invita!

Ante eso, a la chica de cabellos negros casi se le salen los ojos. Nabiki se acercó a su oído.

—Tú puedes hacerte cargo de que Ranma y Akane se pierdan un ratito… —le guiñó el ojo.

La fan ladeó la cabeza mirando a los prometidos que seguían haciendo intentos por separarse, pero de inmediato reaccionó, yendo hacia ellos, pero su camino fue abruptamente interrumpido por cierto chico que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Ya les di algo para que se separaran…

—¡Maldición esto arde! —exclamó Ranma cuando se echaba algo en la mano, de inmediato se la sujetaba soplándola.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Acaso querías que nuestras manos se deshicieran o qué?! —reclamó una enojada Akane quien ya se andaba untando una pomada.

Los jóvenes prometidos ya se encontraban separados.

—Sólo quería que tú te separaras de Ranma… ¡Shampoo! —gritó el chico, haciendo que la peli morada volteara a verlo—. Hermosa… ¡Ranma está libre! ¡Tú y él son famosos también, hay muchas historias que rondan sobre ustedes y gustan a muchos!

Ranma se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando con cierto temor a Akane, mientras que la peli azul y la fan estaban boquiabiertas.

—También hay imágenes como ésta —señaló el chico a la joven amazona a quien los ojos se le abrieron y brillaron de manera especial.

—Shampoo saber que Ranma amarla —la chinita en seguida se le echó encima al joven de la trenza.

El ojiazul estaba muy impresionado cuando veía esas imágenes que ni podía si quiera mover un músculo, al igual que Akane quien emanó una fuerte aura asesina pero al segundo fue opacada; sus ojos castaños se entristecieron.

—¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡Akane! —la fan trató de detener a la muchacha pero le fue inútil, fácilmente fue arrastrada por la menor de las Tendo, dejando un rastro en la arena.

El invitado sonreía victorioso al ver lo fácil que resultó que Akane se desilusionara, lo sabía, la hija de Soun era demasiada desconfiada hacia Ranma, lo que significaba que una relación entre ella y el protagonista no duraría mucho.

—Entiende, Ranma te ama, te lo dijo en Jusenkyo, lo gritó… Ranma sólo te ama a ti, cuando te vio vestida de novia admitió que te veías hermosa… Akane, esas imágenes son hechas por personas que gustan de la pareja de Ranma y Shampoo, así como las otras imágenes que les enseñé dónde estás tú y Ranma… ¡Por una vez en tu vida escucha! —gritó la fan ya desesperada.

—¿Qué quieres que escuche? —giró la chica de cabellos cortos que estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Tú y Ranma se aman y esa es la única verdad, y se lo han demostrado de otras formas no convencionales…

—Eso no es cierto, Ranma y Shampoo son una linda pareja, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Akane es simplemente insoportable, es infantil, violenta, poco femenina, siempre trata mal a Ranma, malinterpreta todo, y más cuando Ranma está dispuesto a ser algo romántico con ella, lo manda al diablo, en cambio Shampoo no es así, lo acepta tal como es…

—¡Eso no es cierto! En el capítulo donde por culpa de la abuela de Shampoo Ranma queda convertido en mujer, la misma Shampoo dijo que Ranma no le interesaba como mujer, en cambio, Akane dijo en una de las películas que a ella no le importaba la condición de Ranma que le gustaba tal como él es —discutió la joven—. Y la verdad es que Shampoo hace mejor pareja con Mousse —sentenció.

—Pues… pues… —el chico se trabó—, Shampoo siempre abraza a Ranma chica, no es tan superficial.

—¡Ah, ya! —La fan miró con mucho enfado a su rival—. Shampoo también ha demostrado cariño hacia Mousse…

—¡¿Eso es verdad mi amor?! —exclamó un efusivo Mousse quien se arrojó a Akane, confundiéndola con la amazona.

A los invitados les escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Ciego, ciego pero no tonto —dijo el invitado al ver como Mousse apretujaba a la peli azul.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo —apoyó la fan.

En un pestañeo vieron a Ranma y a Akane propinándole un duro golpe al osado chico pato quien terminó estampado en la arena con los lentes bien puestos.

—Yo diría que sólo te haces el ciego —dijo Ranma a quien le dio un tic en la ceja.

—Lo ves, Ranma se pone celoso si alguien más se atreve tocar a su prometida —señaló la fan con ambas manos a los jóvenes prometidos.

Ranma se puso muy rojo por el comentario, mientras que Shampoo fulminaba con sus ojos violetas a la invitada y el fan de la peli morada torcía la boca mal humorado.

—Oh, vaya, vaya… así que no se llevan bien sólo porque él —Nabiki apareció entre ellos y miró al chico— le gusta Shampoo como pareja de Ranma —esta vez dedicó su burlona mirada en la pelinegra— y a ti te gusta mi hermanita para que se quedé con él.

—Él me cae mal.

—A mi me caes gorda —el chico le enseñó la lengua.

—Pues tú eres un pesado —rebatió la ojiverde.

—Tú eres una infantil, anenada, entrometida, insoportable y odiosa —el chico le hacía muecas burlonas.

—¿Ah sí? Pues tú eres un tonto —la chica lo miraba de forma asesina.

—Tan sólo díganse lo mucho que se gustan y listo —Nabiki juntó la cabeza de ambos chicos de tal forma que se toparan con la frente, haciendo que los jóvenes se pusieran colorados.

—¿E-ella gustarme? —El chico se separó rápidamente y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Ni que tuviera tan malos gustos —soltó, cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara.

—¿A quién le gustaría un chico tan antipático como él? —la pelinegra imitó perfectamente al chico.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento y recordando a la perfección ésas escenas. Se sonrieron.

El celular de la fan sonó, haciéndola volver.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero… ¡Ay pero por qué dicen esas cosas de mi!… ¿Empalagosa?… ¿HISTÉRICA YOOOO? ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA HISTÉRICA!… Ok, ok, ya me calmo…, sí, estoy respirando… —la chica miró con odio al joven de cabellos castaños.

El chico dio un respingo, esa mirada no le había gustado nada, de hecho, le había dolido.

—Bien, pues trataré de cumplir lo más pronto posible las misiones para terminar de una vez esto… sí, sí, ya te dije que estoy tranquila… ajá… sí, estoy contando… ¡Maldición ya deja de decirme que esté tranquila! Qué no soy una histérica… sólo me emociono de más… sí, amiga, gracias por la información… ¡¿En serio?! Ay, eso sí me gusta, saber que le gusta a más personas lo que estoy haciendo… Sí, sí, eso es maravilloso, sólo por eso voy a continuar… gracias amiga, te quiero… besitos —la chica dio un largo suspiro y sonrió.

Los jóvenes se le quedaron viendo como lo rara que es.

—Bueno, una no es monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos, ¿no? —dijo, dejando extrañados a todos—. Oye —se acercó al chico que según no soportaba.

El muchacho se puso derechito y tragó saliva profiriendo un "glup" inevitablemente se sonrojó al ver lo linda que la ojiverde se veía.

—Q-qué —el ojimiel se puso nervioso.

—Por qué no mejor te quedas tú con Shampoo y todos felices —sonrió la chica, haciendo que los oyentes se fueran de espaldas.

—Shampoo no querer a ése chico, Shampoo querer a Ranma —la amazona señaló al chico de la trenza.

—Shampoo entender, Ranma sólo te quiere como amiga, te tiene un gran cariño, pero Ranma amar a chica violenta como tú le llamas a Akane —contestó la fan.

—Eso no ser cierto…

—Lo es, y esto no es un montaje, mira —la fan mostró de su celular el beso que Ranma y Akane se dieron hacía unos momentos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los jóvenes prometidos dándose un pequeño beso, Ranma y Akane estaban totalmente rojos.

—N-no es lo que parece —musitó Ranma, quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

—Él me estaba sacando una basurita del ojo —repuso la peli azul que también tenía la mirada clavada en la arena.

Pero los ojos de todos se enfocaron en las manos de los jóvenes quienes la tenían entrelazadas.

—Es amor… un amor que ocultan por su orgullo —dijo la chica quien sonrió—. Lo difícil es que ellos tengan el valor para confesárselo.

Suspiró hondo.

—Cuarta misión… ¡Al diablo! Es amor.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :D Tardé mucho, lo sé y lo lamento, pero ahora sí que la inspiración andaba por quién sabe dónde y hoy, justo hoy se dignó a regresar conmigo. Espero que el capítulo les guste y saben que recibo sus comentarios con mucho cariño, sólo espero que siempre sean con respeto y no ofensas como los ultimos dos que recibí en esta historia. Yo entiendo que el personaje de la fan no llegue a gustar a las personas; que la fan la encuentren insoportable y muchas cosas más, por mí está bien, no hay problema, pero ya de ahí a ofender tanto a mi como los lectores se me hace una falta de respeto. **

**Gracias! UN MILLON DE GRACIAS MULTIPLICADO POR OTRO MILLON! :D son unos verdaderos soles preciosos *.* **

**Gracias a: MATT, lulupita, elena79, leslietendo, hikarus, kykio4, akarly, akane192530, Rondero, AkaneSaotome, mechita123, Wolfing, AiHiwatari, Amarilis666, Que importa, antifan, y a todos los que leen la historia y por diversas razones no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***MATT, galán! Sir Matt! Cómo le agradezo sus hermosas palabras que me escribe en sus comentarios? Y cómo no voy a darme cuenta de qué si ha escrito o no en Akane y medio? Por favor! Sus opiniones son preciosas que no pasarían desapercibidas :3 Es un hermoso sol. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en las otras historias de ésta pseudo-escritora, y sí el fic de Cita por amor fue escrita bajo la inspiración que me dio su comentario en Ranma Enamorado al felicitarme por haber llegado a los 400 reviews. Oh, por cierto... fanfiction no permite poner los links completos y por lo tanto no pude ver de qué página es miembro donde están esas bellas imagenes u.u Sir Matt, muchisimas gracias por su valioso tiempo, lo agradezco de todo corazón, y yo también le mando un besotototote bien grandote :) Cuidese mucho n.n **

***lulupita, preciosa! Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, linda, espero que este capítulo también te haga pasar un momento agradable :) **

***elena79, hermosa! Aquí también llovió un poco :3 después de tantos días calurosos, creo que influyó muchisimo a que escribiera el capítulo por lo refrescante que se puso :) Sí, ha llegado un chico a complicarle más las cosas a la fan... pero al parecer hay sentiemientros entre ellos, como dicen: del odio al amor hay un paso xD **

***AkaneSaotome, princesa! Disculpa la tardanza, pero sí me tardaré en publicar un capítulo de esta historia u.u espero que no mucho tampoco xD, Esa foto es hermosa *.* admiro a los que dibujan así. Yo creo que nuestros protagonistas a escondidas se demuestran sus verdaderos cariñitos, solo que en publico lo hacen para guardar las apariencias n.n **

***Que importa. Hola. No, no borraré tu comentario y no sé si mis amigos te odiarán por tus palabras. Es cierto, estás en todo tu derecho de dejar tu opinión. Debe ser porque a ellos les gusta la historia, por eso dejan sus comentarios que para mí son muy valiosos. Lo de la fan… es un personaje ficticio, y por eso es irreal e ilógico, a qué muchas cosas no tienen lógica en la vida real, ¿cómo podrían tenerlas en una historia ficticia? Bueno, qué puedo decirte, ¿gracias? Sí, por tu tiempo que por tu forma de expresarte lo veo como que lo has perdido al leer la historia. Saludos.**

***AntiFan. Con todo respeto, te pido que no ofendas a nadie y mucho menos a los lectores que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para comentarme. Sí el personaje de la fan no te gusta, por mí está bien, pero ya de ahí a insultar, eso sí que es pasarse de la raya. Sí no te agrada lo que yo escribo no me leas y listo, pero sin faltarle al respeto a nadie, por favor. ¿Te cuesta mucho? Apuesto que no. Saludos. **

***A todos los lectores por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, muchisimas gracias, espero que disfruten de la historia n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto n.n**

**bye bye **


End file.
